requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby
Laws * All Kindred and ghoul-related activity, including but not limited to feeding and usage of Kirby's sites, must be met with explicit approval. It is otherwise forbidden unless all parties are Invictus. * The rule as mentioned above in regards to access to the Feeding Pool may be bypassed for a minor boon for which the hunter has until the end of the month to notify the Regent under pain of Agony. Places of Interest 'Arkham Mental Heath Center '(Persuasion/Empathy 3, Medicine 2 Site) The building formerly known as Arkham Sanitarium has routinely suffered from reductions in its state reimbursements, and much upkeep has been deferred. Staff quietly observe that Arkham seems to have a very high level of mental illnesses. There is a long waiting list for outpatient services, and every bed is almost always occupied. Budgetary hiring freezes put tremendous pressure on the staff and the patients' treatments suffer because of it. The success rate here is not high. Bars came down from the windows in the early 1980s, replaced by shatterproof security glass. The tall, very rusty wrought-iron fence is original to the grounds. Discreetly placed cameras eye the building and grounds, relaying images to staff offices that are recorded and stored for several days before being erased. With state and federal mental health funding being drastically reduced over the decades, the center may ask patients to leave when their insurance runs out. Patients without insurance will not be treated for more than three days, unless ordered by the court (and therefore having the Commonwealth pick up the bill). 'Massachusetts National Guard Armory '(Dangerous Location/ FEDERAL SITE) The National Guard is equipped and trained identically to the U.S. Army, but is under the command of the state governor. Approximately 120 men and women belong to B Company, 1st Battalion of the 23rd Infantry - the "Arkham Rifles." They meet on the first weekend of every month for training exercises. Individuals between 18 and 41 can enlist here or at the Post Office for selective service. Members of the National Guard train one weekend per month with heavy weapons, small arms, survival skills, navigation, physical fitness, vehicle operation and maintenance, electronics, and a host of other specialized skills with military applications. The Guard is activated by the Governor of Massachusetts, and typically responds to civil emergencies such as floods, blizzards, power outages, etc. On rare occasions the Guard is called up to restore civil order in the case of rioting, though the Arkham Rifles have never mobilized in this capacity. Guard units may be sent overseas to active military service, typically supplementing forces such as the United States Marines and Army. These tours may last up to a year, causing occasional hardship at home while a husband, son, mother or daughter is away with the Guard. Although they are not "full time" service personnel, the Guard is well-trained and equipped. The armory itself is a large brick building with reinforced doors and metal grating across the windows. An extensive, reinforced underground garaging facility beneath the entire block (extending beneath neighboring structures such as City Hall) houses a small fleet of humvees, covered trucks, jeeps, and several light tracked vehicles, capable of exiting to street level via a ramp and motorized metal bay doors connecting to East Hyde Street. All areas of the building, gateway to the vehicle bay, and surrounding sidewalk are monitored by closed circuit cameras that feed into a small, secure office within the armory. A single, armed guardsman is on duty here, day or night (the Arkham Rifles take turns on this duty on a rotating basis). A telephone call quickly summons the Arkham Police and/or the regional office in Boston. The armory’s interior features a fully computerized communications suite (supported by two largish metal communications towers on the roof), barracks-style bedding for 50 persons, a large kitchen, several common rooms, and several small offices. The weapons stored in the armory are always under lock and key unless pulled out for training, transport, or actual emergencies. There are also shovels, picks, radios, blankets, first aid supplies, bottled water, packaged food, camping supplies and survival gear rivaling that of any well-stocked hardware or Army/Navy store. When natural disaster strikes, the armory is a shelter for the people of Kingsmouth, sharing in that duty with the high schools. 'Kingsmouth Centennial Park '(Survival 1 Site) Built in 1999, the Kingsmouth Centennial Park contains a cement-edged duckpond nearly an acre square with paddleboat rides and electric boat races (which disturb the ducks to no end), and ice-skating in the winter months. A mashed configuration of 21 square acres, the park contains several wild areas in which great lots of trees and bushes have been let to grow on their own, several maintained fields, and three opposing wood-lots and a 'tourney ground' of nearly level terrain that the local medieval reinactment group uses to hold their weekly meets on sundays. Every other saturday a boffer group uses the same area for fantasy games in which players shout nonsense words at each other and hit real armor with foam swords. There are plentiful nearby bathroom buildings, and a gardener's shed that holds three riding mowers and umpteen tools behind a silvery chainlink fence. 'Boomers '(Larceny/Streetwise 3, Computer 5 Site) What began in 1989 as a warehouse for electronics, became a two floor electronics outlet, and then an electronics superstore, and now finally a Computer and Electronics Megahub. Boomers upper floor is an escalator accessible showfloor and store with computers and computer accessories, computer games, and other paraphenerdia, like Magic the Gathering and Coke Black. The basement was actually -added- in 2004, and opened for the public as a lantastic gaming space including several hard-networked comptuer games like Cyber Tank Battles and the electronic equivalents of Bumper Cars. Several docents serve coffee and give advice, and the people who hang and game are some seriously elite nerds, including a hacker underground. Category:Kirby Category:Downtown Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Larceny sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Computer sites Category:Survival sites Category:Persuasion sites Category:Empathy sites Category:Medicine sites